1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical instruments and, more particularly, to a medical instrument especially adapted for removing slivers and splinters from a persons skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of slivers and splinters that become embedded in a person's skin is one that has persisted for many years. Because the slivers and splinters are generally very small, they are usually very difficult if not impossible to grasp with one's fingers or nails. Moreover, because the portions of the slivers and splinters that protrude from the outer surface of the skin are often very short, the slivers and splinters are often difficult to locate and see. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for removing slivers and splinters were provided that is readily capable of removing small slivers and splinters. In addition, it would be desirable if the device for removing slivers and splinters were capable of assisting in seeing slivers and splinters that are normally difficult to locate and see.
One instrument that is commonly used for removing slivers and splinters is tweezers. A problem associated with tweezers is that the tips of tweezers are highly susceptible to being bent out of alignment. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for removing slivers and splinters were provided which avoided the use of tweezers.
Aside from tweezers, surgical clamps or hemostats may also be used for removing slivers and splinters. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to medical clamps, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,019; 4,542,743; 4,932,955; 4,971,055; and 5,074,870. It is noted, however, that none of the patents cited above disclose the use of a clamp in removing slivers and splinters. Moreover, none of the cited patents discloses a device for facilitating seeing a sliver or splinter.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to aid in the removal of slivers and splinters, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a sliver and splinter removal apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is readily capable of removing small slivers and splinters; (2) assists in seeing slivers and splinters that are normally difficult to locate and see; and (3) avoids the use of tweezers. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique sliver and splinter removal apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.